


Resonant

by ecotone



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecotone/pseuds/ecotone
Summary: Conversations through the years.





	Resonant

i.   
When Wei first approaches her, Eriana has been alive for approximately three days. 

(Well, it’s been three days since she was Risen, but her robes are new and her sniper scope gives her a headache and her hands keep catching fire, so she may as well be an infant.)

Wei walks up to her with all the grace of a fist through a wall and says, “You know, the Martian sunset is blue.” 

Eriana blinks, unsure if the Titan standing in front of her is playing a joke or just very, very friendly. “Excuse me?” She asks, instead of _who are you?_ or _why would I know that?_

“The sunset,” Wei continues bravely, acutely aware of Pahanin laughing at her from around a nearby corner. “I just got back from working with Holborn’s Host on Mars, near Rubicon. You’re new, right?”

“Yes,” Eriana replies, trying to keep her answer from sounding like a question. “Eriana-3. Pleased to meet you.” 

Wei grins. “Wei Ning. Now,” she adds, leaning in, “do you want to hear about the Cabal? I’m guessing you’ve seen Fallen, but that’s nothing compared to a Colossus…”

 

ii.   
“You’ll never guess what I found.” Wei drops down beside Eriana, who’d been sitting cross-legged on a hill just outside the Wall. 

“What?” 

“Well, a few things.” Wei grabs her bag, digging around impatiently. “Tea for me, and Arcite had a few leftover synths he was selling for cheap. For you, though,” she says, “is this!” 

She pulls a scope out of her bag triumphantly, passing it over to Eriana, who hums appreciatively. Eriana’s Ghost drops her rifle out of transmat, and she sets about taking her old scope off. “Thank you,” she says as she works, looking up briefly. Wei grins in return, raising her thermos. 

“You’re welcome. The new stock came in, and I knew the Hunters would have taken all of them before you got back. Besides, I can’t really make you tea, so I figured that was the next best thing.” 

Eriana snorts, swinging her rifle up to test the sights. “I think Sai will thank you, too- I’ve been borrowing her rifle every time I patrol for the last month.” 

Wei laughs, setting her thermos down in the grass. The sun’s high above them, and she can feel the warmth on her cheeks. “It’s nothing,” she says. “Even if it was, you’ll more than repay me by making sure Vandals don’t take my head off.”

Eriana swats at Wei’s shoulder. “I do that anyway.” 

 

iii.   
Wei wakes up to someone knocking on her door at five in the morning. 

It’s not all that unusual, considering how often she’s called for Mars missions or to fill in for the Pilgrim Guard. Still, it’s never _fun._

“Wei,” Eriana calls, muffled through the door, “get up. I know your passcode, and I will come in there with a bucket.” 

“Coming,” Wei replies, though it sounds more like a groan. She rolls out of bed and answers the door in her boxers and a shirt that says _everything’s a punching bag if you try hard enough!_ “What do you need?” 

“There’s a mission in the Divide- one of the scouts reported that there’s a Devil Baron overseeing mining operations there. We don’t have to go,” Eriana adds, “but I figured it was something you’d be interested in.” 

Wei brightens, pulling Eriana into her room and making a beeline for her armor. “I’m assuming you already told Zavala we’d take care of it,” she says, already zipping up her undersuit. 

“I did,” Eriana replies, sitting down and trying to hide her laughter as Wei pulls on her gauntlets and tries to pull her hair back at the same time. “Given how long it’s been since you did something other than Wall duty, I thought you’d like a change in scenery.” 

“It’s been a _month_ ,” Wei complains, lightning crackling down her knuckles. “I gave one of the new Pilgrim Guard a hug yesterday and almost electrocuted them.” 

“Only a few more hours, and you can take out all that energy on a herd of Fallen.” Eriana stands, stretching her arms over her head until her joints crack. “I’ll be in the hangar at six. My ship’s already in the bay- meet me there?”

“You got it,” Wei says, in between yawns. “Maybe punching a few heads off will wake me up.” 

Eriana snorts. “I don’t see how that could put you to sleep.” 

 

iv.  
Wei finds her on the Traveler’s Walk. 

Eriana’s standing by the railing, the bright sunlight turning her metal cheeks into planes of light. Another Warlock faces her: one of the newer ones, if the white robes and too-stiff posture mean anything. Eriana says something, and the Spark nods, eyes wide. They hurry away a few seconds later, rushing past Wei without stopping to look up. 

“What’d you do to that one?” Wei asks, watching them retreat down the marble steps. Eriana sighs behind her, some mix between fond and exasperated. 

“He was asking about the Praxic Order. I had to explain that he couldn’t simply ask to join, and that the Seal is given only to those that have proven their worth.” She shrugs. “I forgot he’s new- probably never seen a Captain before. You saw him run out.” 

Wei laughs, turning around to face Eriana. “He’ll figure things out eventually. And if he’s as good as you are, maybe he’ll get Marked one day.” 

“If he’s as good as you are, maybe he’ll have every Warlock running around with his quotes on their gauntlets.” 

“My quotes are wonderful.” Wei leans against the railing, taking in the sunset. “This view is nice, too.” 

“It is,” Eriana agrees, leaning against Wei so that they’re shoulder-to-shoulder. 

Wei looks up at the slowly approaching dusk, dark blue blending into orange-yellow-red. It’s nice, and the steady warmth at her side is even nicer. 

 

v.   
“We could do this forever,” Wei says one day. Her armor is covered in mud and snow, and there’s a small army of dead Dregs at her feet. 

Eriana turns to look at her. Her helmet is off, and her eyes look like two tiny suns. “We could,” she agrees, though she’s not sure if she means kill Fallen or be Guardians or just _be._

Wei pulls her own helmet above her head and grins and Eriana decides she doesn’t quite mind not knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back to these two! I hadn't realized it's been seven months. D: 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! <3


End file.
